The Submissive Admission
by SoMuchLoveInALovelessWorld
Summary: Bernadette will never speak out loud, but she loves him like this. Smut.


**Author's Note : This story is settled in the "The Unforeseen Passion" universe.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any character associated with it, no copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

They enter the dim hotel room quietly, not looking at each other, placing their respective bags on a chair. She can feel the anger emanating from him, she can almost taste it. A couple of hours earlier they were at 4A, watching a _Stars Wars_ marathon with their friends. The night was going well until Howard leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Nobody seemed to notice the gesture, but when she glanced at Sheldon, he was facing her with an annoyed glare. She blushed and mouthed "I'm sorry…." but he went back to the movie and ignored her for the rest of the evening. They almost cancelled their weekly encounter, but he explained with a hard expression, "I don't like to change my schedule."

She took Howard to the airport (he had a NASA training in Houston) and met Sheldon in the lobby of the familiar hotel. He just nodded at her and went to the room without saying a word. Now she is sitting on the bed, taking off her shoes, while he peels his shirts off, staring at her coldly. She will never admit it, but angry Sheldon turns her on like no one has ever done before. Her stomach quivers when he approaches her slowly, standing in front of her shirtless and tilts his head, indicating he wants her to unbuckle his belt. With unsteady hands, she does it, then unzips his pants, leaving him only in his white briefs. His dick is hard, straining beneath the fabric, twitching slightly. She gulps, hooking her fingers in the waistband and pulls his underwear down; his cock springs free and touches her chin. He sighs and she looks up at him smiling, but when she motions to touch him, he takes a step back.

"Do you want this?" he asks with a thick Texan accent.

Her core clenches at his words, her cheeks reddening instantly, "Yes…" she whispers, secretly enjoying his dominating side.

"Then beg for it."

She wants to say no, to tell him to fuck himself, but her brain shuts down as lust fills her body. "Why?" she pouts.

He smirks, stroking his shaft slowly, "You know why, Bernadette." He steps closer to her again, "I'm going to ask you one more time… Do you want this?"

She gasps, looking at his erection pointed at her, "Yes… I want this… Please, Sheldon…"

He touches her cheek tenderly for a moment, a silent way to show her she is safe and speaks hoarsely, "Then suck me."

A moan escapes from her lips and she takes him in her mouth, earning a growl from her lover. She doesn't tease him like she usually does, giving small licks from head to base; but shoves him deep in her throat, almost engulfing his whole length in one smooth motion. She watches his knees wobbling, his strength to stay still and slows down, giving him the control he wants. He places his hand on the top of her head, tangling his fingers in her blonde hair, guiding her pace gently as she fondles his balls with both hands. After several minutes, she notices he is close and speeds up her motions, sucking the head firmly and jerking him off faster. He locks eyes with her and without a doubt understands what she wants. Three thrusts later, he ejaculates in her mouth with a groan and she swallows everything, something she never enjoyed, but now is almost an addiction to her.

He pants while watching her as she goes to the bathroom, takes off her glasses, brushes her teeth and undresses quickly, putting her clothes on a small table, turning to him with a grin. She sees his eyes sparkling, willing to continue their "game" and asks with a girlie whisper, "Tell me what to do."

His Adam's apple bobs up and down before he answers, "Get on your hands and knees."

She goes to the bed with slow steps and follows his order, positioning herself on the mattress with her head down and ass in the air. Oh God, she loves to be submissive to him, _only_ him. She waits for his touch patiently, her breath shallow and heavy and then she feels his fingers trace the curve of her butt, squeeze the soft cheeks and a hard slap makes her moan loudly. "I don't like when you kiss him," another slap, "As I told you before," he slips two fingers inside her, "You're mine." She can only whimper when he curves them, easily finding her G-spot, his thumb circling her clit slowly.

"I'm sorry…" she breathes, propping herself on her elbows, "I'm sorry, baby…"

His fingers move faster and he covers her body with his, biting her neck and licking her earlobe, "Are you?" his half-hard dick pokes her thigh, "Show me, Bernadette… Come for me now."

A high-pitched scream falls from her lips as she climaxes, her internal muscles clenching around his fingers for a long time until she collapses on the sheets, panting his name. He lies on top of her, kissing her hair, murmuring, "Good girl."

When her breath returns to normal, he rolls off her and she turns to him with a tired but satisfied smile. She looks down at his penis throbbing against his belly and sighs, her desire building up again; all she wants is to mount him right there. Despite that, she waits for his next command, trailing her fingers over his chest. After a couple of minutes, he doesn't disappoint her, "Sit on my cock." he orders in a tone she finds irresistible.

She straddles his slim hips, gripping his dick and positioning it at her opening before sinking down on his length slowly. He grasps one hip as his other hand finds her bouncing breasts and kneads the pale skin, leaving red fingerprints all over her chest. She squeaks and leans closer to him, grabbing his head as he suckles the nipples deeper into his mouth, his tongue lapping against the erect tips until she is sobbing with pleasure. He thrusts up hard, forcing her hips down on him with urgency and she groans loudly, "Fuck… fuck… Oh Sheldon… You feel so good…" Her words seem to arouse him even more as he pushes her off him, bringing her pelvis above his face and his lips clamp on her clit, sucking the little nub with firm pressure. She clutches the headboard with both hands to keep herself upright as her hips undulate above his mouth while she mumbles incoherent words, "Yes… oh my… shit… like that… please… more…" When she is close again, he stops and she glares down at him, only to see and feel his amused smirk against her folds, "Stand up."

With trembling legs, she obeys, facing him anxiously. He gets out of the bed fisting his cock and points at the wall behind her. She shivers, immediately leaning her body against the beige wall as he walks to her, eying her intensely. He places one hand beside her head and whispers in her ear, "Spread your legs." She does it and his hand cups her sex, spreading her wetness over her entrance, preparing her for what is about to happen. She stares at his eyes, gasping, silently showing her approval, telling him she is _his _and he can do whatever he wants to her. Suddenly, he grabs her hips and lifts her up as she wraps her legs around his waist and with a quick move, plunges his dick deep inside her. Her head falls back, softly hitting the wall as she sighs when he fills her completely, both physically and emotionally. "Look at me." he demands, digging his fingers into the soft flash of her ass almost painfully, his pace speeding up. She moans, gripping his shoulders and licking her lips, quietly thanking the heavens for the best sex of her life. He touches his forehead with hers, gazing into her eyes passionately, his thrusts deeper and faster, "Say it, Bernadette… Say it…" Her walls squeeze him tightly and she repeats the words he wants to hear over and over, "I love you… I love you… You're my man… My…" He interrupts her with a rough kiss, their first one of the night, growling into her mouth as he comes inside her and she follows him a few seconds later, nipping his neck.

With heavy legs, he carries her to the bed, resting her body on top of his, like she is his personal blanket. She smiles, tucking her head under his chin, listening to his heart beats slow down bit by bit. His large hands stroke her back and she pecks his shoulder, coating her lips with his sweat, loving the salty taste of his skin. Moments later, when she's almost dozing off in his arms, she hears his soft, sleepy voice whispering, "Thank you, beautiful." She raises her head to look at him, "Tomorrow is my turn." she giggles and he holds her close, kissing her briefly before smacking her bottom again. "We'll see about that."


End file.
